


Aglow With Love

by foxface333ChocolateLabrador (Sophie7Jasmine), Sophie7Jasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/foxface333ChocolateLabrador, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/Sophie7Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tonks finds out she’s pregnant and is excited to tell Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aglow With Love

**A/N: Edited February 2015**

Summary: Tonks finds out she’s pregnant and is excited to tell Remus.

Warnings: Slight Drama, Fluff, pregnancy (announcement), mentions of war.

Pairings: NymphadoraxRemus

AGLOW WITH LOVE

Tonks was bursting with joy – this was possibly the greatest moment of her life. Yes, even better then when Remus had finally agreed to marry her. _She was carrying Remus’ baby_. Yes, this was absolutely fantabulous! Tonks opened the front door and rushed into the kitchen. Halfway there she remembered the baby, and slowed right down, trying to be super careful of her stomach. She walked through the open doorway and saw her Remus. His soft brown hair flopped adorably into his crystal blue eyes – and Tonks promptly forgot about being careful and leaped into his arms.

She winced at the sound of a chair falling down and the plate Remus had been holding crashing to the floor – but it did not matter, because she was with Remus. Her stressful day as an Auror fled her mind, and the constant headache caused by worrying about the Death Eaters left her mind as she relaxed into Remus. She breathed in his soothing scent, smiling as he began to stroke her bright bubblegum pink hair.

“Oh Remus, you’ll never guess! I went to the Healer after work, to ask about my dizzy spells in the morning, and I’m pregnant!” Tonks smiled brilliantly into Remus’ eyes, aglow with love she felt for him and their unborn baby. Remus froze for endless moments. Tonks suddenly felt uncertain. She hadn’t even thought – what if Remus didn’t want a baby? Tonks had to admit, a war wasn’t really the best place to raise a child, but it was _their_ baby! “Remus?” Remus smiled suddenly. “This is wonderful news darling, and I promise I’ll try not to worry about silly things like this constant war against the Death Eaters.” Tonks smiled again, leaning back into Remus.

**A/N: As always, I love requests, just see my Bio/Profile for more info :)**

 


End file.
